Another World
by loverwriterbeliever
Summary: Harry Potter is in his seventh year and with the worries of Voldemort behind them, McGonagall takes some willing students on an excursion to PARIS! With incidents involving the Moulin Rouge, Muggle Alcohol, fashion, religion.Romance, fluff and humor:


**Another World**

_- Muggle Field Trip Challenge (2-2007) – _

He couldn't believe that he was actually going to Paris! He had never been anywhere with the Dursley's as they had always seemed to think that he preferred to stay with the woman next door and her cats. What was even better was the fact that he would be going with Ginny and on Valentine's Day weekend as well; he couldn't think of anything more perfect, except for the fact that things had always seemed to go wrong for him, no matter what. Another thing that came to mind was that he and Ginny were no longer together, so that could cause a few problems.

It had all come around when the Muggle Studies teacher had wanted to take some students away to a muggle city to let them experience the life of muggle's and it would be good for them to be able to interact with muggle's in their environment. He, Hermione and Dean particularly had been roped into going as they were all from muggle background and would be able to help the teacher out in the event that she didn't know what she was doing (something that was very likely).

When the trip was offered to the school barely any students wanted to go on the trip, thankfully for the him no Slytherin had been brave enough to go on an excursion to the muggle world so the students on the trip consisted funnily enough of eleven Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw which could only be Luna Lovegod. He, Hermione and Dean had been asked to join the trip because of their experience. Ron and Ginny had basically been forced by Mr. Weasley to join the tour group. Lavender decided she wanted to come and couldn't go anywhere without Parvati. Brothers Colin and Dennis always seemed to stick together and Neville and Luna had become new friends but everyone suspected a little more from the two of them and Seamus had tagged along apparently for the beautiful French women.

The Muggle Studies Professor had bailed out on the trip at the last minute and McGonagall has hesitantly volunteered to take them all to Paris, saying that the only reason for her doing this is that she had never been to Paris before and that it would be a good opportunity. Now everything had finally been finalised McGonagall took them into England. They were now on their way to Paris after just crossing the English Chanel by boat; which many students had marvelled at and had been excessively excited over, they transferred to bus to reach their hotel in Paris.

Thinking back to conscious thought he looked out of the bus window and interested himself in the places that the bus passed by, maybe if by staring at the things outside the window he could get his mind off Voldemort and off Ginny who was making it very hard because she was sitting next to him on the bus and her body was leaning against his. He kept thinking to himself why didn't he just bite the bullet and ask to get back together with her. It was driving him insane and she was continually suggestive about it. Every time she mentioned them get back together it made him want her more and the more he wanted her the more he thought about how much it would hurt to loose her (because if he got back with her Voldemort would use her as a target). Ginny continued to tell him all of the time that he thought way too much. Just then Ginny mumbled something to him and he had to ask her what?

"What?" He looked at her.

"Don't worry it's nothing." Ginny looked away embarrassed at him not paying attention to her mumblings.

"No what was it?" He was genuinely interested but most of all he loved the fact that they could still talk too each other even through everything that they had experienced together.

"I was just saying how beautiful this city is and I can see why they call it the city of romance and love." Ginny's cheeks flushed at the mention of romance and love, but to Harry this only made her more beautiful.

"Yeah it is, Sirius mentioned once that this is where my parents honeymooned after they were married." Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, but Ginny just smiled.

They reverted back to silence and he took the time to view his class mates' behaviour on the French bus. Hermione was scolding Ron but he was only looking at her through love. Neville and Luna looked to be interested in their discussion and Luna was showing Neville something from the Quibbler. Parvati and Lavender were obviously gossiping by the pointing out the window at the various French natives clothing and mannerisms by the gleeful looks that filled their faces. Dennis and Colin were playing with their cameras and taking pictures of everything in sight. Dean and Seamus were in deep conversation about some girls that they had met over Winter break. The last people left on the bus were he and Ginny who were in silence. He looked down to see Ginny's head on his shoulder as she had fallen asleep in the last couple of minutes ,it made him smile and think of the good times from his sixth year. He was now in his seventh year and it had become a whole different situation.

The bus came to halt at 29 Rue Cler, Grande Hôtel Levệque which was the hotel that they were staying in and it was next door to the Eiffel Tower, which from what he had seen so far was definitely Paris's best attraction. They began to file off of the bus when he had to poke Ginny awake.

"Gin, wake up." She didn't stir and he had to shove her a little.

"Ginny." He said it a little more forcefully and Ginny shot awake, embarrassed by her leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"Don't mention it." He smiled at her and the smile that he received in return was better so far then anything he had seen on that bus ride.

"Harry we've got to move, everyone else is off the bus." He snapped back to reality to see everyone staring at them from outside the bus.

"Shit, sorry."

It was nightfall by now and they all walked to the hotel to check in and get their rooms. Professor McGonagall looked to him as if to say what the do I do now, when they reached the reception desk. He shrugged his shoulders and she looked to Dean who did exactly the same and strangely Hermione wasn't paying attention.

"Hi, I'm here to check in." McGonagall said unsurely to the receptionist who according to Dean and Seamus beside him was hopefully an example of all of the beautiful French women to come on this weekend.

"Bonjour" Replied the receptionist and McGonagall swore under her breathe.

It was growing more and more entertaining as many students tried next to make the receptionist understand in their very limited French; he had forgotten before the trip what the language barrier would be like. Hermione had finally noticed what was going on.

"For goodness sake" Hermione whispered iritably as she walked up to the desk.

"_Bonsoir Madame." Hermione said in French to the receptionist._

"_Bonsoir."_

"_Nous avons une reservation." _The entire class just stared at Hermione as she continued to speak fluent French and continued to stare when she had fixed the bill and had gotten the hotel room keys.

"_Merci" _Hermione said goodbye to the receptionist and led the way to their rooms. Ron was still in awe of her.

"I didn't know you could speak French Hermione?" Hermione shrugged this off as if it was nothing.

"Oh I can speak four languages; German, Italian, French and Spanish. I learnt them before I came to Hogwarts." He noticed that when she saw the look still on Ron's face she shrugged it off again.

"It really isn't a big deal."

They walked up two flights of stairs as Hermione said to him that she preferred to avoid the mystery of elevators for the moment as the reaction of their class would be phenomenal and he agreed. When they reached the four rooms that they would be sharing with four to a room, Hermione explained what happened with the rooms to McGonagall.

"Okay, there are four people to a room with two double beds so people will be sharing a bed. Also the last room 20 is for you Professor as it is the single room." Professor McGonagall looked pleased and beamed at Hermione.

"Thankyou Hermione; now I want to you get into groups of four I don't mind mixed genders just as long as there are two of each gender and let me remind you that I will be checking the rooms. Now by the looks of it there will be one set outnumbered so we will just have to have an extra bed sent up to that room, okay settled? When you have decided your room come to me and I will assign you with a key."

Hermione went up to McGonagall and she gave them a key without even asking who she was going to go with for her group, she already knew that in the middle of the night there would be swapping of beds no matter how much he and Ginny were not together now; McGonagall was definitely not an idiot. Assigned with room 17, Hermione opened the door with the hotel card and he and Hermione laughed at amazed looks upon Ginny and Ron's faces. When they got into the room they claimed beds and checked out their surroundings.

"This is amazing." Ginny said just after they had all checked out the room.

"I know what you mean, with the Dursley's I never went on holidays." He said to them and Hermione smiled sympathetically. Ron walked over to what he assumed was a Mini-Bar that he had heard much about from Dudley and opened it.

"Check this out mate, this thing whatever it is…"

"Fridge, mini-bar; whatever you prefer." Hermione said.

"…it has everything in it, food and drinks, muggle alcohol; I have got to get me one of those." Hermione shook her head impatiently.

"Ron it costs money to have the things in there, you have them and then the housekeepers fill it up the next day and make note of what you have eaten and then they put it on the bill."

"What's the bill?"

"My goodness you are hopeless." Hermione shook her head and went to the door to answer the person who had just knocked. She opened the door and Professor McGonagall explained to them that they had five minutes before they were to go out for the night.

"I cannot believe that they are taking us to the Moulin Rouge." He said to them, Hermione nodded her head but Ron and Ginny as per usual when it came to anything muggle were completely clueless.

"I don't think that McGonagall actually knows what it is and what it does." He nodded and Ginny questioned them.

"What is the Moulin Rouge exactly?" Ginny asked and thankfully Hermione explained.

"It is a stage production that has been running for years, it originally was a place where prostitution occurred…" she looked at Ron's face and explained.

"Basically where men paid to have sex with women" Ron and Ginny looked shocked.

"Anyway it is a show with mainly women but they are dancers and they do big leg kicks and they dance around and there is a can-can line and a nude line where the women dance topless, it's actually quite good." Hermione stated to them and then winced when she saw Ron's utterly confused face.

"Please don't ask me anymore questions, the show will explain itself."

"Show sounds good" Ron said smiling to himself. Ginny hit him over the head.

"Yeah I bet it does for the boys, what's in it for the girls?" Ginny asked.

"The boys are not too bad, fit." Hermione smiled at Ginny and Ron looked sick.

"Excellent." A second later McGonagall yelled at them to get out of their room. He noticed that when they all left the room every member was smiling for a different reason.

They arrived in front of the Moulin Rouge in Monmartre, with the famous windmill and the bright lights shinning in front of them. He and his class mates were in awe and from what he could tell from the happy look on McGonagall's face she would soon be very shocked. They went to the cashier to pay for tickets and he could tell already that someone would screw it all up with the money. They did, Lavender sadly was the first person to attempt to pay and she tried to pay with Gallons and sickles. He and Hermione just stared at her for a small time whilst McGonagall went into panic mode staring at him and Hermione until we went up to the counter.

"Did anyone actually bring Euros with them, or did you all expect to be able to pay with your money?" They all looked blank and embarrassed at him when he said that and he asked Hermione what they were going to do. Then Dean came up with a solution.

"How about I just pay for all of the tickets on my savings card and then I expect to get everyone's money tomorrow in our currency" Dean pulled out his card and paid for it all with the machine and Neville said something.

"Looks like muggle money is going to be fun after all"

"Agreed" Seamus said after looking at Dean being able to use a plastic card to pay for everything, he knew that Seamus and Neville probably didn't get the idea that you are using your money anyway. Even through that it looked like fun to him as he had definitely never had or used a savings card before.

They all entered into the theatre after McGonagall explained that she would go and exchange their money at the Gringotts in Paris in the morning when they had free time to explore the city. The theatre was really quite something, a vast stage and decorated intensely; but this was nothing when the show started. He had never seen so many people be able to kick so high and do so many splits in his life and then it was a completely different experience when the nude line came out onto stage. So many topless women all dancing and the stares from the guys in his class were insane, definitely a part of Paris that the rest of the guys from his class had complained about and had never in their lives expected a theatre show with dancing to be so fantastic.

McGonagall looked shocked and glanced around nervously as if expecting someone from the school board to come and yell at her or get her in trouble. Hermione and Ginny were about the only girls from the class with a sense of humour about the whole situation, laughing about the dancing with the bounce factor; they found it all hilarious. The rest of the girls basically stared angrily at the guys staring, it was a win-lose situation in favour of the guys.

After the show finished and everyone raved about it he found himself walking at the back of the lines with Ginny. She looked like she wanted to talk to him about something serious and she couldn't find the words.

"Gin, what do you want to say to me?" She looked a little shocked that he had her figured out and relieved at the same time that the silence was broken.

"Nothing" she whispered and that was when he knew something was really wrong.

"Gin what's wrong, I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong or bothering you." He looked at her seriously and she looked away.

"Do you ever think about if we were still together?" He shook his head and he felt that she would draw the conversation this way.

"Yes" Was the simple answer in this situation.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Of course it's good because I want you so much and I know that I never want to let you go and then I also know that if I do end up having you I am putting you personally in danger and I just can't do that to you, no matter how much I want it and that is the bad side to it." She grabbed his hand and she had a tear in her eye and it killed him to do this to her every time that they talked about it because the conversation never ended well; so much for Paris being the city of love, passion and romance.

"What is the worst thing that could happen if we got back together? I could end up dead from Voldemort but my family's role in it puts me in enough danger to get myself killed anyway without being your girlfriend. Remember when I was in second year and Voldemort targeted me anyway and I barely knew you, I didn't even have the courage to talk to you."

"I know but…" She stopped him now and let go of his hand and stared at him.

"No buts Harry; I am so sick of not being able to move on from this because all I want is you. It drives me insane because all I think about is us. The way that you're a foot taller than me and when we hug my head fits underneath your chin, when we kiss all I want is more and the way that you treat me as if you dropped me I might shatter, the way you're so protective of me even though I don't need it." He was seriously depressed now and he needed Ginny but he knew that there was no way that he could say yes to her now.

"Ginny…"

"Harry but most of all even though you drive me nuts half the time and I think you're sexy as hell; I love you. I love you and I always have and even if I have to wait forever for you I will always love you."

Ginny walked off with tears flowing down her face and he was shocked. She had just told him that she loved him, it took him a couple of minutes to basically get over himself and head back up into the hotel and take the elevator to the room as everyone else had already gone up. He walked into the room to find one room occupying Ron and Hermione and the other that he assumed he was staying in with Ginny. He walked in the room and she was in her night gown that was a gold silk and he her was out and she looked more amazing than usual. The fact that she had been crying ten minutes ago wasn't seen and she glowed.

"Hey I can sleep on the floor if you like." He offered to her attempting to be a gentleman.

"Harry its ok." She didn't smile, she didn't look at him, and she just spoke and she sounded embarrassed as if before had just been making a fool out of her.

He turned around to get changed and he changed into a t-shirt and flannel bottoms; he knew that she was watching him but he didn't mind. If the situations were reversed he would be doing exactly the same thing. They pulled back the covers of the bed, slid in and turned off the lights.

"I never said I didn't love you Ginny." He said to the pillow and she turned over to face him in the middle.

"You never said it either." She sounded bitter and cold and he hated when he made her like this.

"I love you Gin, I am just scared to admit it."

"Why?" She held his hand as she knew that it gave him strength.

"Because everyone that I have ever really loved has died and I can't loose you ever." She sounded like she was going to cry which he thought was a little over the top but he was just as clueless when it came to girls as Ron; but yet he managed to get Hermione so maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"Harry, how many times do I have to say that you are never going to loose me. I will always be here bugging you to get back with me just so that I can kiss you again." She laughed and he kissed her head.

"Ginny there is no way I can kiss you because I won't be able to hold myself back if I do. Ginny I go nuts by just looking at you because you aren't just beautiful you are hot and sexy and gorgeous and you even smiling makes me want to get back together with you. What do you think a kiss will do to me? I can't put you in danger"

"Could you maybe just hold me then?" He thought about it for a second and then just simply nodded his head.

"Okay."

"I love you." She whispered to him as she rolled over.

"Ginny, I love you."

With that came silence between them and it was comfortable. He moved himself closer to her and she snuggled up into him as he put his arm around her. Their bodies were like two puzzle pieces that matched up together perfectly and he liked it, he dreaded the morning when they would have to pull apart from each other and ruin the completed puzzle.

He woke up with the sun and found that Ginny was already out of bed, he pulled back the laced covers and moth ball sheets to walk out in the main room of their apartment type area. He found in the room Ginny and Ron sitting down with what appeared to be a bible and they were examining it; he assumed Hermione must still be asleep. He laughed to himself at the sight of them and they turned around shaking their heads.

"Who is this all powerful man?" Ginny asked.

"God" He answered simply.

"And he is?" Ron asked.

"You want me to explain this, all of it?" They both nodded their heads and looked confused.

"You realise that this book is about the biggest religion in the world with around one billion plus followers in Christianity and both of you have no clue what it is. Figures you don't even know what religion is."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking the question." Ginny answered smugly.

"Ha, ha smart arse; do you want me to explain or not?" They nodded again and he began talking about something that he himself didn't fully understand.

"Okay religion is something that a lot of people believe in; kind of like magic. They believe in it, they practice it, they have faith in it. God is the person who heads this religion except most people don't know whether he is actually around or not, they just have faith. Well this book here pretty much just explains the rules and talks about all the people who follow him and stuff like that; you will basically find one of these in nearly every hotel room around the world." Hermione walked out of her room in a dressing gown, and smiled.

"I wondered when we would have to explain religion." She smiled and laughed at the looks on the faces of Ginny and Ron.

"I still don't get it." Ron said and looked at Ginny.

"They wrote a book about a guy who runs their lives, who may not actually be real and has no powers or anything like that at all and tells them how to live their lives and Harry said this religion or whatever it is, is followed by over one billion muggles in the world? Dude muggles are weird." Ginny shook her head and chucked the bible back into the draw it came from.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Ginny asked.

"Well we have free time until one thirty when we meet back in the lobby with McGonagall and we go and see the rest of Paris with her for the afternoon. So by the time we get ready we have five or so hours I guess."

"Cool, so we get to see the city that we don't know where we're going in, talk to the people who don't speak the same language as us and use currency we have no clue about." Ron said to them all.

"Yeah pretty much, let's get ready and go anyway; maybe we can go out to lunch before we have to meet back with McGonagall?" He suggested to them all, and they all nodded their heads.

It took all of ten minutes before they were all dressed and ready to go out for the day, Hermione was shocked when she saw what Ron was wearing.

"You look just like a muggle." Hermione said to Ron and he was shocked also.

"Really?" Ron turned around in the mirror and examined himself.

"Cool"

"You ready to go yet Ron?" Ginny asked impatiently. As they were walking down the stairs of the hotel and outside the doors into the city, Hermione asked he and Ron a question.

"Did you two happen to remember by any chance what day it is today?" She said and he honestly could only come up with Saturday.

"Saturday" He and Ron suggested simultaneously.

"Guess again." This time Ginny said and it clicked; it was February 14.

"Bugger, I'm sorry Happy Valentines Day Ginny and Hermione." They smiled and then quickly scolded.

"Ginny and I fully expect apologies from both of you and a decent bouquet of flowers." Hermione said.

"Done" Ron said and then whispered something in Hermione's ear and she giggled.

"Okay" Hermione whispered to Ron and Ginny indicated the notion of being sick to him and he smiled.

"Ok, moving on; where do you all want to go today?" He changed the subject from romance to something a little more practical.

"I think that we should go into the heart of Paris with all of the shopping and go visit those beautiful little cafés, have some great food, have a good time and we could maybe if we are a little naughty let the un-cultured two over here experience muggle alcohol." Hermione said with a little more bounce and seduction than usual; Paris seemed to be going to her head.

"Sounds good, we may as well take what we can from where we go before we have to actually do some real work at the end of the school year." He smiled in return and he and Hermione began to drag Ron and Ginny across the city.

They did every thing; they saw a part of the Louvre, they shopped in just about every boutique in the district, watched in on an class of the Paris Opera Ballet much to he and Ron's disgust but the girls delight (Ginny couldn't seem to figure out how they were standing on their toes without magic and asked several loud questions which in turn gave them weird stares from the passers by), but finally it was now lunch and he was starved but he thought that it wouldn't be the food that would end up being memorable from lunch but Ron and Ginny.

They reached a small secluded café that suited their needs and price range perfectly; they were greeted by a French waitress to which it was Hermione who addressed their needs, they were given menus and asked which drinks they like (well apparently anyway, he couldn't understand a word but all Hermione said was "_le mousseux"). _

"Ron what are you going to eat, hurry up because everyone else has decided already and I never in my life seen you take this long with food." Hermione said angrily as she began to grow rather impatient and it was showing.

"I don't know Hermione you just order something; I cannot understand a single word of it."

"Guess."

"Sure okay, let's see how that turns out for me."

"Shut up Ron and stop being so dramatic."

At their bickering Ginny and I talked but not for long as the waitress came back with funnily enough a bottle of champagne, the legal drinking age in France was apparently sixteen. The waitress wrote down the orders from Hermione and brought back a second bottle and said something to Hermione who laughed but wouldn't say was said. Hermione poured us all glasses and Ron and Ginny obviously thinking that this was like normal wizard alcohol sculled their entire glasses before he and Hermione could even put them to their lips.

"Ginny, Ron this isn't like wizard alcohol; it is stronger and you are supposed to eat with it and take it in small bits otherwise you'll either be sick or drunk." He said to them both and Hermione nodded her head in shock.

"Mate I'm fine, that wasn't too bad at all actually get me another glass of that muggle stuff." Ron said to him and Hermione laughed knowing that this would only be the beginning of the day.

Forty-five minutes later and both Ron and Ginny were not fine; Ginny was giggling everywhere and revealing magic secrets to the waitress and English speaking customers in the café all about magic and just how much fun it is. Ron was boasting about the fact that he was the world's most powerful wizard and all of the magic that he could perform. He and Hermione couldn't control either of them; Ron and Ginny had polished off a bottle and a half between them and they were unstoppable even after they had eaten and customers were becoming more and more suspicious of them and they had had some come up and ask them questions about who they really were and that sent Hermione into panic mode but he had a thought. He leant over to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Tell them that we are famous magicians from London and that we are here on tour; that the other two just aren't as accustomed to alcohol as we are and that's the reason for all of the commotion." Hermione nodded smiling and quickly translated the false reason for the commotion. She smiled and they smiled when she got the reply and nodded enthusiastically.

"What did they say?" He asked her as Ron and Ginny were rolling around in their chairs cackling and pretending that they were the wicked witches of the east and west.

"That if we perform some advanced magic tricks for them; they will pretend that the 345 Euro bill has gone missing."

"Brilliant." He smiled basically because he didn't have that money with him even if they did split it.

"Here's what I had in mind." Hermione said some extra words and they both smiled.

They got out their wands, rolled up their sleeves and the crowds gathered around; they showed locomotion spells and other basic things that they were able to pull off without even having to say a word. The crowd was in awe and cheered them on, when they felt it was enough they bowed, smiled, waved, grabbed Ron and Ginny and ran for the door. Hermione and Harry burst out laughing as soon as they were outside and they pulled Ginny and Ron into a nearby vacant alley so that they could perform a sobering spell. To their surprise they found Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati doing the same thing; as they had all been visiting nearby cafés and had found out for the most of them that didn't already know that muggle alcohol just wasn't the same as it was back home.

Every one met outside the hotel to meet McGonagall for the afternoon's activities. When every one arrived and they were passing by the Eiffel Tower once again Lavender asked a question. Dean, Harry and Hermione were all standing together laughing in the back row wondering just what Lavender's question might be.

"Professor, what is the Eiffel Tower used for?" McGonagall looked stressed and she had only spent a total of eight minutes with our class.

"Well I believe and do correct me if I'm wrong you three up the back; that the Eiffel Tower was actually created for the storing of the city's power and the generation of Paris's Elektrisity. Is that correct?" McGonagall faced the three of them.

"Do we have the heart to tell them?" Hermione asked.

"Nope" He and Dean replied concurrently. After the class nodded their heads and decided that this was a very agreeable answer, they laughed hard and moved on to what they could make fun of next and that happened to be Catwalk Models.

They continued to walk with McGonagall and it wasn't long before they entered the exclusive section of Paris and right before their eyes was a Chanel fashion shoot and show practice. They decided to stop and watch. The comments of the kids in the class who apparently knew what was happening with a whole heap of women walking around in heels and clothes in front of cameras; the best comment came from Luna and he shouldn't even have been surprised but the rest of them believed it except for Lavender.

"They are clones that are created in those Science Labs and each one is a different brand and they do pictures in front of cameras and parades to show off just how good they are at cloning and they have competitions at whose clones are better; see this one is obviously called Chanel."

"You have got to be kidding me mate." Ron said astoundedly.

"No dad wrote an article on it once; it was one of our bestselling issues." Luna replied.

The rest of them nodded, even McGonagall nodded in agreement to what Luna was saying and once again they believed it; Harry still could not get over how different the interpretations were between muggle and magic life. Lavender came over and asked Hermione what they were really doing. Hermione explained in detail to Lavender and with every word that Hermione spoke Lavender looked more and more interested in it all; it made sense to him that if Lavender were a muggle she would be a model.

A man from the fashion shoot came over to us where we were standing and approached Lavender and talked with her. He was tall, greying and apparently had one of the best senses of taste and style in the world and he wanted Lavender to be a part of it.

"You would be modelling some of the greatest works of the magnificent Coco Chanel…"

"Coco Chanel? I'm sorry, I've never heard of her." The man sighed emphatically.

"I'll tell you what, next time you are in Paris or you decide you want to model give me a call and we will arrange something together." He handed Lavender a business card and kissed her hand.

"It was great meeting you mademoiselle." Lavender giggled and went over to discuss with Parvati what had happened.

McGonagall huffed and puffed over the entire debacle that she sent us back to the hotel early so that we could have extra time to get ready for our Valentine's Dinners and evening activities.

"What is the point in trying to teach you children anything?" McGonagall cried to the class, she then rounded a corner and aparated out of out site.

He was waiting at the door in a nice pair of pants, a shirt and had a rose whilst he waited for Ginny to finish dressing; Ron co-incidentally was doing the same thing.

"Hermione are you ready yet? Ginny, Harry's waiting too." Ron called and the girls yelled back a unanimous yes.

When the girls finally came out of their rooms the wait was worth it. Ron was in shock at how stunning Hermione looked and Ginny had never looked so good in her life, she had a shimmery, grey sparkly dress on with flat black shoes and smiled shyly at him the way he loved her for it when she saw him. They said to have fun to each other and went their separate ways.

By the time that they left the hotel, Paris was in night fall and the city with its lights on was pretty breathtaking but yet so was Ginny who stood uncertainly next to him. Unsure of where her place was with him.

"Ginny this is for you." He gave her the rose and she smiled.

"Harry…"

"Don't say anything about it now; I was hoping we could discuss it later?"

"Really?"

"Sure" He smiled and she smiled back grabbing his hand.

The plan for the night was to climb the Eiffel Tower and to get to the top in time for the St Valentine's Day Fire Works that where set up nearly directly above the Tower and were said to spectacular. With every step they took up the tower they did in silence and the grip on his hand grew sweatier and tighter from Ginny obviously being nervous from the height and probably the back thought in her mind that by the end of the night he would just hurt her again.

When they reached the top the view was definitely spectacular and both he and Ginny stood in the packed crowd with looks of awe on their faces, shocked at how something non-magical and completely and utterly real could have so much of an impact upon them. From this one point in the tower you could turn your head and see every street light, every person, every light, every lover being kissed and every rose on the ground this Valentine's Day. This was everything and then the fireworks began.

Pinks, reds and whites littered the skies making the black back drop glitter with life. Love hearts, Catherine wheels and symbols of love made the night sky come to life and the people below it respond in motions of love and passion that it was crazy to even think about how much turmoil was in the world at the moment both magical and not.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?" Ginny asked him and he could honestly answer yes.

"Yes." Ginny looked at him as if he was insane.

"What could possibly have been that beautiful and amazing that it tops this?" She laughed at him and he smiled.

"I'm looking at her." Ginny's face dropped into shock.

"What?"

"In other words, you"

"Why"

"Because I love you Ginny and you made me realise it the other night when we were talking. I have never been so much more of an idiot than I have been these last seven or eight months; I don't just want you anymore Gin, I need you."

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"I thought you said..."

"I take it all back." Ginny stared blazingly at him and he knew just what was coming.

"Kiss me." She said and he did.

They kissed underneath the coloured fireworks, that weren't anywhere near as beautiful as Ginny but sparked a sense of passion and created an atmosphere that was breathtaking; but he thought that they would have to do. When they broke apart, she whispered to him.

"Thank you Harry" He was confused.

"For what?"

"Loving me back" and with that they left the top floor of the tower and made their way back down the stairs from what seemed to be cloud nine.

"We should probably go back now; you know how McGonagall said she wanted to have some sort of reflection session at midnight before we slept our last night in Paris."

"Yeah, let's go." He said and they walked back to the hotel. When they arrived at McGonagall's room everyone else was already in there and it was just past midnight.

"Thankyou for joining us Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley" She eyed them off before indicating somewhere for them to sit.

She talked about what they liked the most and asked us questions on what was the most fun in Paris and what did we get out of it most? Then she asked a final question that he assumed most teachers generally asked and it left most of them speechless.

"What did you learn the most from being in Paris?"

For once there were no words, it was silent and peaceful and he realised that getting all of this kind of information out of you was relaxing and it was slowly calming everyone down. All of a sudden a blonde head popped out from no-where and gave McGonagall her answer.

"That magic doesn't mean everything." Lavender said simply, straight forward and truthfully. They all sat for a minute and reflected and they nodded their heads, even McGonagall because for once Lavender Brown was right. Magic didn't mean everything at all and he had been taking that for granted with his relationship with Ginny and he had been putting magic in front of her something that he without a doubt cared more for. He truly realised that magic didn't mean everything in his life; it was his friends and what they had really become now family.

It was them, his family that meant everything to him.

* * *

hi guys i hope you enjoy this one, i did it as a challenge on another site, (hgnetwork) but i got it in too late. please review it got no reviews last time i added it so i tweaked it; please tell me what you think.. thanks soo much, maddie :) 


End file.
